liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KinaseD/What are your thoughts on the summer Transfer Window?
As the summer transfer window 2012 slams shut, what are your thoughts on the business Liverpool have conducted? I have left my assessment below, however we would love to hear your thoughts in the comments section at the foot of the page. Deadline day was met with a great deal of angst and disappointment from the Liverpool faithful, and it's easy to see why. A two-month long pursuit of Fulham's Clint Dempsey came to nothing as the club failed to add a new striker to their ranks after sending the club's number 9 Andy Carroll out on loan. It left Liverpool looking thin up front, with a lack of goals already firmly established as the Reds' Achilles heel. Liverpool offloaded four senior forwards during the transfer window and brought in two. So what does this mean for our season? On the face of it, it means we're struggling for depth, but the quality of our first XI is left intact. Improved, even. We have retained all of our defenders, and with the continued development of the likes of Martin Kelly, Jack Robinson and Sebastian Coates, we will only get stronger at the back. It is especially pleasing we've kept hold of both Daniel Agger and Martin Skrtel, despite the attentions of the wealthy League champions Manchester City. We have vastly improved our midfield, swapping Jay Spearing and Charlie Adam for Joe Allen and Nuri Sahin, and as a side note- finally resolving the Aquilani problem. Joe Allen's early Liverpool career has been exceptional, and as Steven Gerrard proclaimed: "it looks like we've found ourselves a player!" Sahin is- in my opinion- world class and a heck of a signing, even if on loan. Ultimately Adam and Spearing were never going to be the type of player to take us to the next level. Allen and Sahin certainly are. Up front, as far as our starting XI is concerned, we've replaced Carroll with Borini and Kuyt with Assaidi, whilst Raheem Sterling has made the step up to fill the squad-role vacated by Bellamy and Maxi- which on the face of it, doesn't look too bad. The issue is that we haven't inflated the front line, or addressed our biggest problem- scoring goals. Fabio Borini- at 21 years old- doesn't appear ready to be the goalscorer we need, and Luis Suarez is still as profligate as ever. We are left with two 'hopes' for the coming season: One, that Brendan Rodgers is capable of coaching goals into the team, and two, that we are fortunate on the injury front- especially with us competing on four fronts. Just one injury will expose our now-even-greater lack of depth for all to see and, potentially, exploit. In all however, I believe the transfer window has been a good one for the club. Brendan Rodgers has improved the quality of player we have, correctly identifying the standard of player the club needs, and which players were frankly just not cutting it. The gaping hole we have however is our number 9 shirt- or lack of, and for all the improvements made elsewhere in the team, the fact this hasn't been addressed leaves a bittersweet feeling as we reflect upon the business conducted over the previous two months. I think the fans are already eyeing up January 1st... Category:Blog posts